Colorful Worlds
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: Her hope was perishing away forever. At the last second, someone came to rescue. After all these years of being alone, how will she cope when a certain pink-haired girl wants to save her? They were simply different creatures in different worlds. (Rating might change, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro and Shiro: **We would like to say three things:

1.) Welcome to our second writing project!

2.) We would like to apologize if you readers happen to find any mistakes in our writing!

3.) We're checking over our work so there shouldn't be many mistakes!

**Title: **Colorful Worlds

**Summary: **Her hope was perishing away forever. At the last second, someone came to rescue. After all these years of being alone, how will she cope when a certain pink-haired girl wants to save her? They were simply different creatures in different worlds.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own PMMM.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**To Keep Sanity**

* * *

She opened her eyes. Her violet eyes look lifeless as they blankly looked straight.

She was lying in a pool of darkness. Her attention gazing up at the night skies as no light tempted to even flicker. She solely blinked a few times in wonder.

Is this simply a dream or is this her world?

The answer seemed simple enough.

She felt a sudden pull and tug on her clothes. It then began to drag her down like heavy weights. The water lightly waved as the events started. Her ears could already hear their whispers and soft spoken voices. She couldn't make out any words since they kept talking non-stop.

While this was all happening, she didn't resist. She was actually allowing herself to drown and she wasn't frightened of the thought.

No one would notice if she were to disappear and they never really noticed her presence nor did they really care.

As the process was going slowly, she sensed that if she were to continue this, she was bound to have something taken away from her. She could feel it being drained from her very soul. She even knew what it was, she knowledged what was being taken away.

This was a little pay just to get through.

Something inside of her told her that if she were to fully gotten into this endless darkness. She would never be able to get back up, no return.

She will never be the same.

It didn't matter to her. She grew up to dislike humans as the humans did the same for her. On the contrary, life had taught her what the world around really was like so she wasn't sure what to feel.

The children would always avoid her and the adults would simply look away.

She already knows the feeling of sadness, pain, anger, tragedy, and loneliness.

One thing's for sure was that there was a single thing that she never experienced in her whole life of being a human.

And that is happiness.

The dark water felt cold as she slipped deeper into its embrace. She could feel her own warmth vanishing from her body.

Clawed hands took grab at her left arm and pulled. The heavy tug made her body turn onto its side.

As soon as her right hand was being closed in at the last second, a pair of warm hands took grasp. Her body jerked at the sudden hold and the creatures paused at their motions as they kept their clutch tight.

"Is this…" The voice from above sounded feminine as it softly spoke, "Is this what you really want?"

* * *

"_Is this…" The girl softly speaks, "Is this what you really want?"_

The question echoed throughout an empty mind.

She slowly awakes from her deep slumber that she never thought to get out of.

_That girl…_

She was always alone, yet, this time someone was actually there.

_I can still feel her warmth…_

Though, she knew that she couldn't stay where she was. She didn't have the moment to think about something that occurred in a dream. She had to move.

Move along with time.

_Time is impatient…_

Time was never to wait. Time was made to continue forever.

Time is endless.

Before she could go out into the world, she needed to remind herself of who she is.

"I am..." She took a small breath before merely continuing on.

"Akemi Homura."

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro:** Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro and Shiro:** We would like to welcome all to chapter two and give thanks to all those that have read, followed, favorited, and commented! In addition, we apologize if you happen to find any mistakes in our writing!

**Shiro:** Thanks, Alicornication-San, for your review on our story!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own PMMM.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Worlds to Collide**

* * *

Her hands tingled and twitched for the few last times when the sensation finally fades away. Feeling her muscles relax made her simmer down a bit. She feared that the given warmth wouldn't go away since she wasn't used to it.

"…"

How long ago was it when she had totally forgotten the heat of a human being?

"I should be glad that it's gone." She quietly murmurs while taking a long look at her bare hands.

"Hey, _Ice queen_," A voice pops in, "you should really stop talking to yourself. Plus, I don't think it's good for your health."

"_Fish_," The dark-haired teenager coldly shot back, "what made your heart to turn upside down and inside out to give me such _caring_ advice?"

"Something just tells me," The blue-haired girl says with her arms crossed, "that you aren't as you are."

"Pardon me?"

"I mean," Sapphire eyes looked to have glared at the reflection in the mirror, "you were someone else before _you_ came along."

Only silence was given.

_Interesting for a creature like you to take notice…_

"So tell me," She then questions, "is _she_ still there?"

"Maybe," Those violet pools seemed to only get darker, "maybe not."

"Then whatever you do," The other teenage girl suggests, "don't let her be alone forever or she'll never be able to recognize herself."

Homura decided it was time to take her to leave.

Class was soon to begin.

Before her retreat, she wanted to say her last words before ending this little conversation of theirs.

"I never asked anyone for help." Her words sent heavy chills down the tomboy's spine.

She then began to take a few steps towards the only door.

The blue-eyed girl gulped and quickly stood her ground.

"You know," The walking figure stopped in place, their hand so close to grasp the wooden door's handle, "once _she's_ gone, you'll be nothing more, but a cold heartless monster."

As if on cue, a very small meaningless smile appeared, yet to have vanished when it first started. The hand functioned as it should and took hold of the metal.

"I know, Miki Sayaka."

Homura then left the room of stalls and sinks.

Only to leave Sayaka alone to hear her own words echo.

"She's not going to give up, you know." Even the simplest words sounded so sad. "She even said so to herself."

* * *

After every school day, she would directly walk on her path home.

A ball rolled to gently tap against her leg. Purple eyes glanced down to see the circular object and back up to the children that deeply hesitated to go near.

They were afraid of her.

**The children would always avoid her…**

Homura wondered if she should be grateful that she had only little of her kind heart.

She bends down to pick it up with ease.

The smallest bit of the kind heart won't be there for long.

She slowly approaches them, showing that she wasn't a danger. Most of the children back away, thinking that the taller girl would bite.

She walks until she is before a little girl, whom stood in place.

Homura presents it out for the kid to take. When the child holds out her hands, the teenager doesn't hesitate to drop it into those brave small hands.

The smaller girl gives out a beaming smile and a little childish giggle when she is given a few pats on top of her head for her fearless actions. She didn't seem to even care that the older girl's hands were cold as ice.

"Thanks, Onee-Sama!" She boldly expresses aloud before running off to her waiting friends.

Homura didn't wait to watch the child go. She continued on her way to the house she is to live alone. Her hand clutched upon the cloth that shields her skin from public. Her nails dug themselves into her covered flesh of where her pounding heart should be.

…_It hurts…_

* * *

She walked along the black path. Her footsteps echoing after her as her long and slender fingers trance its tips upon the unknown walls.

These invisible walls obtain the frames of all her memories.

Oh how miserable she was when she was at a young age.

She didn't need anyone's pity to the fact that her own parents ignored her existence.

Could she really call them _her_ parents or let alone, allow them to be called _parents_?

**The adults would simply look away…**

Eventually, every hatchling must leave the nest one day, right?

For her, she had to leave the nest by the time she was born.

How fortunate for her to be alive for this wonderful endless night…

She never had the time to act like a reckless child and she never gained any friends nor did she want any.

She had to grow up sooner or later.

So she picked sooner.

In order for that to happen, she must pay off with her childhood.

Before she could afford to lose herself anymore in her deep thoughts, they were cut off by the time when she comes to a sudden stop.

She spots a girl, a pink-haired one to be exact.

_How strange…_

The dark-haired girl noted that they both were standing upon the border between different worlds.

The amber-eyed girl gives a smile as the violet-eyed girl gives an expressionless face.

"Hello, Homura-Chan!" The familiar voice ringed to the taller girl's ears.

It was strange to hear someone call her by that name.

She was traced by the angelic voice.

It was like as if that she had met this person before.

That was when something clicked together.

_Ah, it's her…_

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro:** Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro and Shiro:** Welcome all to chapter three of _Colorful Worlds_! We give thanks to all that have read, followed, favorited, and commented! We also would like to apologize for any mistakes you find within our writing!

**Shiro: **Thank you, Will Lockhart-San and Alicorncation-San, for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own PMMM.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Girl of Her Dream**

* * *

Homura met the greeting sun shine in her awakening. She wipes her forehead from the sweat and tosses the blanket off of her. Apparently she had enough warmth lately.

"_We'll see each other again, Homura-Chan!"_

That promise haunts her.

Or rather _that_ girl was haunting her.

Another problem was that she doesn't know the pink-haired girl that kept invading her dreams.

The last surprise the girl did was crossing over the border. In the result, she gives a hug to the dark-haired girl. That was when she had whispered the vow into her ears to hear.

She said it as if they were friends.

The violet-eyed girl could clearly feel the warmth surrounding her body.

"…"

Homura has, yet, to get comfortable with the almost-never-ending warmth.

Besides that, she had to get moving or she'll be late.

She found herself sighing softly before beginning another day at school.

_At least I'll get to relax for tomorrow…_

After she was prepared to leave, she takes a glance at the person nearby.

She wonders who the girl was.

Lavender met lavender.

Homura soon realizes that she was staring at her own reflection.

"_Don't let her be alone forever or she'll never be able to recognize herself."_

The teenager looked away from the mirror that revealed the truth. She walks to her pair of lonely shoes that were ready to be worn.

With only little effort of getting them on, she stands up with her school bag.

She pauses at the front door.

_I can image that once I get out of this house…_

The dark-haired girl sucks in a breath before daring to bring herself out to the world.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Homura got into the classroom without any trouble.

That's until she notices that there was an extra desk next to…

Hers…

"_We'll see each other again, Homura-Chan!"_

Homura could almost believe in what that mysterious girl had said.

She shook her head in disbelief.

_Maybe it's someone else…_

"Alright class," The older female in the room says, "get to your seats. I have something important to discuss with all you today. Make sure that you pay attention."

The students lean forwards.

They all had the same feeling of what was coming.

After the boys and girls listened to their teacher frustrate on about her last relationship that didn't last long due to a little problem. She gives out a question to the usual male student, "What do you think, Nakazawa-Kun!?"

The suddenly picked victim hesitantly answered the question.

"That's right!" She exclaims as the boy sighed in relief.

"Now then," The short-haired woman says after giving high standard tips, "I know that this may be sudden, but we have a transfer student here. Make sure that you welcome her and help her out whenever she needs it until she's fine on her own."

"…Couldn't you have said that first…?" Similar phrases were said from the students.

"Now, now," She hushes before any more complaints were said.

"You can come in, Kaname-San."

The door slid open as almost all eyes watched and mouths gasped.

Long pink hair swayed with pig tails at the sides. White ribbons held the chucks of hair while the rest gently hang behind like a long cape. Amber eyes shined lively and brightly like the sun. A small smile held meaning. The Mitakihara Middle School's uniform fits her perfectly as she holds her school bag in front of her legs.

The boys and girls were struck at the cuteness and beauty.

If only to pay attention to the students, about three girls within the classroom weren't surprised.

And Homura was one of them.

They watched as the transfer student begins to write her own name without hesitation: Kaname Madoka.

"I'm Kaname Madoka," She says with a bow, "nice to meet you all."

When the teenager raised her head, her golden eyes locked with violet ones. Madoka's mouth openly smiled as if she was amazed by a magic trick.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads and even the ice queen loses her poker face when a pink blur pounces upon her.

"Homura-Chan," The new girl embraces the said girl, "Homura-Chan, Homura-Chan!"

The dark-haired girl could literally feel herself burning within the body heat that was rubbing on her. She suddenly finds herself facing the childish transfer student.

They were holding hands.

"I'm so glad that we could meet again, Homura-Chan!"

Homura wasn't sure what to feel of this situation.

Was this a miracle that the girl from her dreams came to life or was this simply a mere coincidence?

For certain, she doesn't recall the pink-haired girl from anywhere else.

She was always alone in her past life.

One thing's for sure was that she was not comfortable at being the attention of the center.

…_Surely this girl has the wrong _Homura-Chan_ she calls out for…?_

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro:** Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the furture.

**Shiro:** No problem, Alicornication-San! We just wanted to show our gratitude for your kind review! Will Lockhart-San, we'll surely post chapter ten as soon as possible! We're working on editing it though, but it'll arrive! Again, thank you both for your outstanding reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro and Shiro:** We welcome all to chapter four! We thank those who have read, followed, favorited, and commented! We apologize for any mistakes you happen to find within our writing.

**Shiro:** Thank you, Timmy Sparx-San and Alicornication-San for your wonderful comments!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own PMMM (Puella Magi Madoka Magica).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Say It Isn't So**

* * *

The setting takes place on the school's rooftop.

Meals are supposed to be an important thing for the human stomach. Since Homura lives alone, she didn't bother to prepare for lunch. In addition, she couldn't find herself eating. Clearly, she was in deep thoughts.

Whenever the dark-haired girl was in the thinking state, many wondered if she was okay. She would stare at the floor beneath her, which would make the impression that she looked depressed. Her eyes were unreadable so people around couldn't tell what she was thinking about. It's kind of hard for anyone to approach her due to a dark mysterious aura that surrounds her. Plus, everyone knows that she's a serious person and to the fact it's kind of awkward or hard to communicate with her. Especially when trying to make her laugh at a joke.

Homura was already used to loneliness and prefers to be alone. She could get things done faster if she did it solo. On the contrary, that subtracts points of being social with those around her.

Day by day, it always have been subtracting hasn't it?

She truly wonders if she really is human.

The thought of it is blown away by the wind and her vision is suddenly blocked in darkness.

"Guess who, Homura-Chan." The said teenager didn't need to guess at all.

"Kaname-San," She straightforwardly states.

The hands lift up and violet eyes receive their rightful sight again.

Though, due to the act, her glasses were a bit off. She simply raises her hand to adjust it back in place.

She soon hears giggling in the background.

"May I ask why you are laughing, Kaname-San?"

"Oh, nothing really." She innocently says.

This bothered Homura.

"I've always wanted to do that to Homura-Chan." The other girl softly confesses.

Why couldn't she understand this strange feeling?

Behind the taller girl, the pink-haired girl doesn't hesitate to give a hug.

The contact burns, yet, Homura allows her to do it.

She soon decides it was time to ask, "Kaname-San."

It was now or never.

A familiar question is hung in the air, "Have we met before?"

Madoka immediately knew what Homura was asking about.

Though, she simply waits out for a moment before giving the dark-haired girl a reply.

The pink-haired teenager gently rubs her cheek against Homura's back as if to make sure she was truly there.

She wasn't going to play dumb when the other girl was simply curious for answers.

Her arms tighten the embrace.

She is terribly afraid to let go of Homura.

"Yes," Madoka was on the edge of tears, "we have, Homura-Chan."

_You feel so cold, Homura-Chan…_

Telling lies now is useless.

It always was at the beginning.

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro: **Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.

**Shiro:** We apologize for the late/short chapter! It's just that something huge came up in a dangerous position which caused us to have little time to work together on the story chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuro and Shiro: **We welcome all to chapter five! In addition, we also apologize for any mistakes you find within our writing!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own PMMM (Puella Magi Madoka Magica).

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Reason to Hope**

* * *

She wanted to stay strong. She wanted to keep her chin up. She wanted to show everyone that she was okay.

…Not end up breaking down in front of her classmate.

She simply blinks to look at the white ceiling above her.

Before she could afford herself to be lost in her thoughts, she began simply by where she currently is.

Here she was, lying in the nurse's room to get some rest when she should be with the girl that keeps her distance from others. She finds herself laughing lightly to herself for reasons to be left unknown.

_This is probably what Homura-Chan felt…_

A bittersweet silence held the air when the thought of all the dark-haired girl's efforts came to mind.

A small frown appeared on the pink-haired girl's features. She bitterly turns onto her side to hug the pillow for comfort. Her grip tightens onto the soft object when she remembers the name that the taller girl had called herself countless times. A disapproval look was shown as she covered the lower half of her face with the headrest.

…_You're not a failure to me, Homura-Chan…_

She closed her eyes, only to reopen them when she hears the sound of a door opening.

…_Homura-Chan…?_

Amber vanishes behind tightly closed eyelids as she desperately clung onto the pillow. Her legs tucked in closer to her body underneath the white sheets.

She suddenly felt like a mess as she cowers deeper into the futon.

The sensation of depression and disappointment she was previously feeling, all went into a strange mix of embarrassment and shyness. Possibly fear as well.

She felt her throat go dry when she heard tapping against the solid floor approaching closer and closer. A chill runs down her back when she heard the long curtains shift to a side. Their presence was very close by.

"I know that you're awake, Kaname-San."

Madoka silently squeaked at the sudden statement.

"I rest my case."

* * *

"You scared me, Homura-Chan." The pink-haired girl huffed. "I thought you were someone else."

"I apologize for frightening you," Homura says, "although, I cannot leave you behind when school has ended, Kaname-San."

"I forgive you." Madoka said while glancing over at the other girl.

Homura merely gives a quiet nod in reply.

Silence filled the gap between the two for a short period of time.

"H-hey," The smaller girl shyly spoke up, "isn't it a coincidence that we're kind of walking the same path home?"

The dark-haired girl solely nods in acknowledgement. "I see."

"Well…" Slight disappointment was hinted within the soft spoken voice. "This is my stop."

Lavender peered over to the house plate that claims to be the Kaname residence.

"…My house is just a few walks away."

Madoka smiles at this.

Homura wonders if she should regret the fact that she had almost gave her location away.

"I'll see you then?"

Violets behind the lens looked over to the hopeful eyes.

"Yeah…" She says. "I'll see you then."

* * *

It was getting late.

Dinner was already gone through, homework was finished, and she had a bath.

Now she's going to retire to bed for the night.

Plopping onto her futon, she pulls the blanket till they were underneath the bridge of her nose. Amber bore into the ceiling, thoughts rushing throughout her entire mind.

Pink brows scrunched up in worry.

The fear was quickly dismissed, but it grew claws and clung onto her.

She squirms, both physically and mentally.

She struggles to breathe as the emotions were slowly coming out of control.

She could feel herself literally drowning in the beginning sorrows.

How could she go another day?

How far could she go before breaking down again?

…How did she deal with _this_?

The pink-haired girl tries to image, to imitate of what the dark-haired girl would do in a situation like this.

She then stops herself from doing so.

Even if she could clearly see it, she doesn't have the heart to replay the suffocating episode.

It would be too much for her to bear with.

Simply be too much for the pink-haired girl to take in the horrid memories of the other girl's almost never-ending suffering.

She visibly flinches when she could clearly hear the imaginative cries and furious anger roaring as day from a weak and fragile girl she once knew.

Guilt filled her; it had to be in her faults, she thought. First, she was her very first best friend. Second, she had abused their friendship by forcing such a request upon a girl that had problems of her own. Third, she was the first to cause her much more suffering than she had at the beginning.

Worst of all, the dark-haired girl had blamed everything upon herself-even the things that were not in her control, saying that she wasn't strong enough to protect her-from an event that possibly wasn't to be predicted-and that she's useless. She had said to herself that she will take the responsibility and punishment to eternal suffering if she had to.

That girl was truly loyal, indeed, worshiping their friendship so deeply, but yet she…-

A failure, she calls herself.

It was like as if she could no longer recognize herself as a human being. That she had to be perfect.

She'll even go pass the line of turning into something inhuman-

The deep thoughts tortured the girl as she cuts herself from the darkening musings.

Her heart was heavily aching that she feared that it may burst out of her chest.

She hugs the closet large stuffed animal, seeking for comfort.

Though, it wasn't the type comfort she was hoping for, it was better than nothing.

Softly and slowly as the seconds tick, she finds herself drifting off into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Why did _this_ have to happen? The girl gloomily pondered in anguish. Tears of frustration willed up at the edges. Pair of golden amber merely shown the sorrow and agony they truly felt. Muffled cries were echoing through the wavy line of the mouth. Cheeks were rosy from the passion. Small balled fists were pressed against her lap. She struggles to wipe away the straying trails of salty water.

A hand rose out of nowhere to wipe them away for her.

"I'm sorry." A weak voice murmurs.

Her head snaps up and she froze in place.

A broken girl stood in before her.

Yellow pools grew softer at the figure. Unsaid words begin to pile up in her throat. Waterworks were extended and the sobs were louder. Mixed feelings were racing throughout the girl's tearing core.

Why did _this_ have to happen?

She gives in effortlessly, gently pressing her cheek against the cold hand.

This stranger that kneels before her is-no, was her best friend.

"Goddess…" The voice soothingly musters out as the hand softly caresses the girl's face.

Now, they were enemies.

The very fact was tearing the girl apart.

Why did it have to come to _this_?

She feels her stomach drop when those radiating lavenders bore into hers. Imaginative red flickers upon those violets though the girl knows they were not an illusion. She tries to blink out of the blurry vision, but no avail.

A quiet whimper follows when the hand is pulled away.

"You don't want this," An understanding tone says as a pair of hands was placed upon her shoulders, "do you?"

A weak nod was given to confirm her feelings.

"You want to save me," A sympathetic smile appears on the other girl, "don't you?"

"Mhm…" She quietly chokes out.

A small pause was between the two before the dark-haired girl spoke.

"You can't."

The statement rips at the girl's heart.

"Not here." She rephrases. "You can't."

The girl wants to protest, but the other girl continues to speak.

"I've become too unstable for any saving." She confesses. "I shall become a monster by the time my senses are gone."

The time that is left for me is too little for you to save me. Give up on me. Destroy me.

"…I…" Her voice trembles in complaint.

"I-I don't w-want to destroy you…"

Courage slowly began to build up.

"I d-don't want to give up on y-you…"

Her tone grew steady and bold.

"I want to save you!"

An empty smile appeared.

"Then…" The creature sadly challenges.

"Save my dying sanity, Goddess."

* * *

She had awoken up to a blur. Her cheeks felt damp. She was hearing a strange noise not far away.

Only to realize that the blurry vision and wetness were from the tears that trail from the edges of her puffy red eyes.

Only to realize that the silent cries and muffled sobs were coming from non-other than herself as she's alone in the dark room.

She was crying.

She couldn't stop herself from mustering out. She found no reason to resist in saying it. To choke out the name she needed to say to remind her of her doing.

To give her the hope that she needed to continue.

"…Homura-Chan…"

* * *

**Kuro and Shiro: **Tell us what you think as we'll be writing more in the future.

**Shiro:** We're terribly sorry for taking a long time to post up any chapters! Homework was piling up as it has taken most of our time to work on the chapters! Forgive us!


End file.
